1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmitter and an optical connector.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as an optical transmitter is a LD module shown in FIG. 5. In this LD module 100, a LD driver or the like applies a predetermined voltage to lead pins 101, whereby a laser diode 102 electrically connected to the lead pins 101 emits light. Light from the laser diode 102 is converged by a condenser lens 103, so as to be outputted from the LD module 100. However, the above-mentioned optical transmitter 100 can output only a predetermined single wavelength of light.
WO94/22187 publication discloses an optical transmitter which can output light having a wavelength other than the predetermined single wavelength. This optical transmitter comprises an optical transmission unit and an optical connector, whereas a diffraction grating is provided on the optical connector side. An optical resonator is constituted by a semiconductor optical amplifier of the optical transmission unit and the diffraction grating within the optical connector, so as to output a predetermined wavelength of light. As a consequence, this optical transmitter can change the wavelength of light by replacing the diffraction grating within the optical connector.